May have Murderous Side Effects
by sp00kerbasil
Summary: England tries to curse America, Canada and France.. He ends up with.. something else.. (May contain slight blood) I might ship (USUK). So beware! Rated for Language.
1. Spell Book

**England's P.O.V**  
 _I'll show those bloody wankers this time..._  
I pull out my dusty spell book and flip through the pages, looking for the perfect true personality.. Perfect. A rip in the page blocked the next few words, but I go on with the spell.  
"BY THE POWER OF THE ALL MIGHTY TUDOR ROSE (Country Flower..), I SUMON THE THE TRUE PERSONALITIES OF AMERICA, CANADA, FRANCE AND-"

"Hey dude! Can you keep your fairy powers down? I'm trying to make a hamburger that can-

"GO AWAY YOU GIT. I AM BLOODY ENGLAND!". The ominous glow that was once there disappears, leaving a small piece of paper instead. I walk over to it and read it.  
The curse has a effected the following : America, Canada, France and Bloody England.  
"NOONONONONOONONOO! AMERICA YOU RUINED IT!"

"What did I do this time?" He flinches slight

"I was summoning your true personalities and you RUINED IT! NOW MY TRUE PERSONALITY WILL BE REVEALED!"

"So what, we won't laugh for that long once it shows that you are a knitting old lady."

"ITS CALLED SEWING, YOU TWAT!"

 _Little did England know, the torn of piece of the spell book was a warning : **May have murderous side effects! Use with caution!**_

~~~  
"If you can't guess what im going for- well then.. you shall find out.. even though its slightly obvious.. sorry for it being so short! I can't write alot.. I don't know why.. also sorry that it was all in code. derp 


	2. -not a real chapter sorry-

**Just a quick sorry** that chapter one was all in code... I didn't think alot of people would read this o-o soo yeah- i might update today (besides 1 and this) but i have to go to my brother's graduation. yay.

also thanks for reading... not alot of people read mah crap. also if i do finish this story, i am making another version of it- so yeah. pece

-Canaidia


	3. Swear Jar

_Before we start this- i just want to say 2 things: The first chapter was more of a prologue.. i guess this is the real first chapter. yay. also- holy sharquisha. 111 views in a few hours... i know its not alot- but mah gad. I hope my story isn't a piece of crap. lol.. story time now o3o_

 **America's P.O.V (2 days after spell)**

 _Why is this line taking so long?_ I thought, impatiently.

I just drove up to a McDonalds after sleeping for a few hours, but not enough.. I was starting to get a little paranoid about that spell England set out... But it can't be true- can it? Also, it's my true personality, I'm a little curious.

I finally arrive at the counter and i order my usual- 2 Big Mac, a large Cola and a large fries. After paying I go sit at a table, and instead of messing around on my phone, I just start thinking about... stuff.

 _I wonder if Canada is okay- I hope that French dick isn't fucking around with him-_ I stop mid-thought when my meal is set on my table. The waiter, one of my friends, Frank, looks at my and smiles.

"Decided to dye your hair, huh?" he says studying my hair.

"What do you mean, its blonde- like always. Frank are you okay?" I say, my voice full of confusion.

"Dude, it's totally red.. Are you sure England didn't prank you?" he questions.

"Uh- watch my food for me, i have to go to the.. bathroom..." I rush to the bathroom and I look in the mirror. Sure enough, my hair is compleatly red- and my skin seems tanner. "That bastard.." I murmur to myself.

I pull out my phone to call Canada, but i remember that I set it on the table. I walk back to the table at casually as possible and pick up my phone, and Frank seems to look at me, as if he was scared.

"Dude are you okay? You seem kind of pale.." I say, my voice full of concern

"Yo-Your eyes.. they're not blue anymore.."

Now I was really confused.. my eyes were blue in the bathroom. "Uh dude, I'm not very hungry anymore, and I gotta go..." I hand him a 20 dollar bill and rush out of the building.

 **At the house**

"ENGLAND YOU FUCKE-" The smell of pastries stop me... they actually smelled kinda good.. and that can't be a very good sign.

Someone with England eyebrows walk in, with pink-ish hair and pastel clothing, holding a cupcake. "Yes, Allen?" he said, with England's voice as well, and a smile on his face.

"Where is England, Cotton Candy I need to talk to him. Also, who the fuck Allen?" I reply, searching around for England

"I'm right here, silly! And your Allen! Also, no swearing! I'll let you off with a warning this time, mister!" he says, grabbing my cheeks to pinch them

I slap his hands off of me. "No really, where is he.. I need to talk to that mother fucker..."

He gets out a glass container labeled as "Swear Jar" in cursive letters. "I said no swearing! Pay up! Also I'm right here. You may not notice me after the change!" He smiles even wider

It takes me a while to process that he is England- swearing, dick-face England. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I yell.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, IM TRYING TO WATCH HOCKEY" a voice from a back room yells, louder than mine.

Pink England frowns. "I keep telling him to stop cursing!" He turns to the direction of the voice. "MATTHIEU, GET YOUR TOOSHIE IN HERE!"

A man that looks like France walks in with a wrinkled purple shirt, smoking. "Could you shut up? I'm tryin' to sleep..." he says, tired. _Who are these people?_ 'Matthieu' walks in, his hair in a pony tail and wearing a red plaid jacket. He also has a Canada curl... weird.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE- AND WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE?" I scream, cutting off the bickering. But then I remember:

 _"I was summoning your true personalities and you RUINED IT! NOW MY TRUE PERSONALITY WILL BE REVEALED!"_

So.. a long longer chapter! So yes, England said tooshie and there is a guy named frank. Should I do a POV for him? maybe at the end of this... shrug. idk... Good night, good morning- where ever you people are from. HAVE A GOOD DAY. hope this isn't in code again.

-Canaidia


	4. -not a real chapter AGAIN --

OKAY PEOPLE i am so very sorry, but i cannot update today/tonight because i FUCKED EVERYTHING UP. I decided: Hm.. i need to look up the euro sign thingy... lets not open a new tab, but use the one im using RIGHT NOW! WITHOUT SAVING! so yah. everything i wrote is gone... *screams at wall*

but heres the note I wrote at the top of it, because its kinda important.

OH MAH GAWD. Why are so many people reading this... STILL. and people actually like it.. im new at this writing thing so its just awesome that of the 7 billion people on this earth, even a few hundred of them are reading my stuff... its an awesome feeling that my writing isn't just going off into some unknown part of the internet.. even though it kinda is. WHATEVER. but I have decided that if you want to know something about the story, or even about me, feel free to PM me! I might even start updating my Crack Journal if you few people want o3o. I am also a aspiring artist so.. I will be making a deviantart account and posting crappy lit drawings (yay) soo if you want to see that PM me as well.. and lastly- PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ CRITIC IN THE REVIEWS. please. you might think i might get super pissed, but nah, i super duper appreciate it! So in summary, THANK YOU, PM AND CRITIC. bye 3

-Canaidia


End file.
